Be There
by Trish-Ah
Summary: He didn't know who she was. In fact, no one really did. But after a fight between her and his best friend, they click. And as he desperately tries to hide his secret, he comes to find she has one of her own. A Lupin Tale.


It was empty. Secluded. Quiet. She leaned against the wooden wall and slid down to her knees, burying her face. She could feel his presence still here, it her heart feels like it's falling as she can see images of him in here - tortured by this curse that's been placed on him. The tearing of the furniture, the howling of his voice. She looked up, her eyes red, and focused on her surroundings. On a pile on the floor, there was a blanket, torn to shreds, books destroyed.

She wanted to reach out to him, to let him know that she's just as different as he, but she couldn't. Broken as much as this shack, it seems everything now had an explanation, especially on their trips to Hogsmade. She stayed there for another half hour, wanting to gain any feel of him, before she finally stood up to make her way out of the little shack. People would wake in her dorm any moment to see she was gone, and she had to make up some excuse. The moment she headed towards the dark tunnel, she heard voices, and the tips of two wands lit.

* * *

Remus woke with a start, his heart racing and his body aching. The sweat beaded down his face, his messy sandy brown hair tousled more than usual. He sat himself up, the light of the half moon seeping through the cracks of his blinds. The clock on the wall pointed to twenty-past-midnight, the hand pointing that the two only occupants in the home were still there. Throwing the covers off of himself, he placed on his slippers and stood up, grabbing his emerald green robe off of his desk chair as he left his room, exhausted. He tied his robe around himself as he walked into the kitchen and make his way to the counter, where a silver teapot sat upon a burner, already boiling water.

"I assume you left your wand in your room, too?" a voice asked.

Surprised, Remus turned his attention towards the small kitchen table to see his one and only best friend Sirius Black sitting there, leaning against his hand as he looked up at him. "I'm assuming your too lazy to get yours, too?"

Sirius nodded. "Lucky Arthur and Hermione taught us a few things over the summer, huh?"

"I suppose so," Remus took a seat, his fingers caressing his mustache to align back into place. "Can't sleep?"

Sirius shook his head. "Had to pee."

Remus snorted and looked towards the window, the moon clear in view. "Nice night, huh?"

"What gives?" Sirius asked, placing his arm down.

Remus didn't say anything. Instead, he stood when the whistle of the kettle blew and gathered two mugs from the cabinet and two tea bags from the box sitting on the window sill. After he poured the water into the mugs and placed the tea kettle back onto the burner, he looked back out into the moonlight, this time memories of her passing through his mind.

* * *

**October 23, 1974** - _Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw_

(First Qudditch game of the season)

The cheers and boos of the students could be heard through the stadium, students on the edge of their seats with anticipation. Among these students was Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lillian Evans - standing as their cheered for their friends.

They watched as James Potter, the Gryffindor Seeker, and Regis Weller, the Ravenclaw Seeker, dive both towards each other, their broomsticks picking up speed. As they neared the lawn, the golden snitch flew out of sight, taking a sharp turn. Barely, James managed to pull is broom up inches above the ground, but Regis wasn't as lucky, as he planted right into the ground, his broom splitting into shattered pieces as he flew off his broom, hitting the floor head first.

Professor Weller blew the whistle, causing a timeout as he rushed to the incident, Madam Pompfrey not to far behind him. The Ravenclaw team made their way around their beloved seeker, James quickly jumped off his broom and kneeled beside Regis. "Can you hear me?" He asked.

Regis grunted his nose broken, his face bruised and covered in blood. He was levitated up on a stretcher that Madam Pompfrey conjured up, and soon he was on his way back up onto the Hospital Wing. Professor Weller looked between James, the Gryffindor captain, and Michael Stevens, the Ravenclaw captain and sighed. "You have two minutes to find a replacement, Seeker, Stevens."

Once Weller turned and left, James shook his head and turned toward Michael. "I'll give you ten." He jumped back on to his broom, and kicked back off the ground to keep his team updated, while Michael turned to his team.

Up in the stands, the students turned quiet as they looked at the Ravenclaw team, curious as to who would replace their best seeker. At that moment, a girl docked in the typical Hogwarts uniform, ran out on to the field, her tie blue indicating she was in the beloved house. She had long jet black hair, pulled neatly back into a ponytail and square black glasses at the tip of her nose.

No sooner that she's ran there, she ran back, towards the locker rooms as Michael called over Professor Weller. Not a minute later, the girl returned, dressed in the blue and grey Ravenclaw Quidditch robes.

"Who is that?" Remus asked Lilly as Sirius Black came stumbling by, taking a seat next to Peter.

"What'd I miss?"

"Where were you?" Remus asked, Sirius a bit skeptical.

"Who's the seeker?" Sirius asked, ignoring Remus' question, his black hair a bit disheveled.

"That's Avery Camden," Lilly answered, a smile on her face. "Not many people know her."

"But you do." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Why does this not surprise me?"

"I don't recognize her," Remus shrugged as he watched the game take place once more, the Ravenclaw team flying up into position.

"You wouldn't," Lilly shrugged. "She's top in her class, though."

Then, as soon as the game had started, it ended.

Mouth open, Sirius stood up and leaned over the stands and down to were the Ravenclaw team was now cheering and patting Avery on the back, the golden snitch clasped in her hand. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Wow," Lilly grinned. "As much as I hate to say it, Avery wiped the floor with James! Amazing!"

Remus and Peter turned to glare at Lilly, when Sirius had suddenly took off towards the locker rooms. Sighing, the other three followed him. As Lilly hit the end of the staircase that leads to the field, she heard thrashing. Alert, she turned to see Severus Snape, tied underneath the stadium seats. "Oh, Severus, is this where you've been?" Lilly asked, as she raised her wand and untied him. He mumbled a thanks as he tried to straighten out his Slytherin uniform.

"Who did this to you?"

"Who else?" Severus shook his head. "Black."

By the time Remus and the others had walked into the locker rooms, he could only make out one word, and inwardly shook his head at James.

"…cheated!"

"I did not!" Avery yelled as she set her broom up against the brick wall and began to take off her gear.

"I demand a rematch!"

"Your just bitter!" She yelled, as she ripped off her shin guard and threw it to the side. "You got beat, and by a girl no less! Your ego is just bruised."

"What's going on?" Lilly asked as she finally caught up with them, her face red as she turned to Sirius. "Thanks to you, I had to deduct twenty points from Gryffindor! I hope your satisfied!"

"Why would you deduct points from your own house?" James yelled, his attention now towards Lilly. "This whole match was a complete waste of time!"

"It's just a game," Avery mumbled as she took a seat on the bench, pulling out her ponytail, her black hair falling over her shoulders.

Remus couldn't help but blush as he watched her hold her fingers to her temples, massaging them gently.

"It wasn't just a game," James dropped his broom, deciding it was best he changed out of his Quidditch gear as well. "We lost a hundred and fifty points just in September from the house. We had to try to make it up."

"Whose fault is that?" Lily asked, glaring at both Sirius and James. "If you two would just stop getting into trouble -"

"It doesn't help that you take away points from your own house, Miss Perfect!"

"If Severus tied one of you up, I'd expect points would be taken from him, too!"

"We didn't -"

"Sirius did!"

Remus snorted and turned his attention away from Avery and to Sirius. "Is that where you were?"

"Even though you didn't, I had fun, thanks for the competition," Avery smirked as she grabbed her things and threw it into one of the lockers.

"I want a rematch." James looked down at her. "Tomorrow."

Avery sighed. "I … fine. Tomorrow."

"It wont count," Lily chimed in. "It's not an actual game."

"That doesn't matter. I want to beat her while she plays the whole game."

"I'm not team captain," Avery shook her head. "In fact, I'm not even on the official team. We can't play a fully match."

"Like I'd exhaust my players by playing a useless game," James snorted as he placed his foot up on the bench and began to untie his boots. "It'll be just a few friends from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

Avery blushed. "Yeah… okay. Fine." She looked away from him and began to take her boots off as well.

"After breakfast."

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

**This has been sitting in my Document's Folder for months, not completed. I feel like this chapter isn't fully completed either, but it's a start, I suppose. **

**I need people, or wizards, female… male… all from different houses. Interested? PM me.**


End file.
